Kidsongs (Pachirapong Version)
Pachirapong's tv-spoof of "Kidsongs" Cast *Kids - Alice (Alice in Wonderland), Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone), Pinocchio, Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin), Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin), Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully), DJ Walters (Monster House), Chowder (Monster House), Jenny Bennett (Monster House), Andy Davis (Toy Story), Bonnie Anderson and Young Molly Davis (Toy Story 3), Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster), Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Baby Mario (Mario), Baby Luigi (Mario), Baby Peach (Mario), Baby Daisy (Mario), Baby Rosalina (Mario), Baby Wario (Mario), Baby Waluigi (Mario), Toad (Mario), Toadette (Mario), Susan Test (Johnny Test), Mary Test (Johnny Test), Johnny Test, Spot (The Good Dinosaur), Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry The Movie), Tim (The Boss Baby), Hero Boy (The Polar Express), Hero Girl (The Polar Express), Billy the Aloney Boy (The Polar Express), Jason Conard (3-2-1 Penguins!), Michelle Conard (3-2-1 Penguins!), Dennis (Hotel Transysylvania), Charlie Brown (Peanuts), Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts), Rerun Van Pelt (Peanuts), Sally Brown (Peanuts), Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts) and The Pigtailed Girl (Peanuts), Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z), Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z), Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z), Berserk (Powerpuff Girls Z), Brat (Powerpuff Girls Z), Brute (Powerpuff Girls Z), Dash Parr (The Incredibles), Voliet Parr (The Incredibles), Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles), Agnes (Despicable Me), Margo (Despicable Me), Miguel (Coco), Russell (Up), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company), Penny (The Rescuers), Wendy Darling (Peter Pan), John Darling (Peter Pan), Michael Darling (Peter Pan), Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks), Riley Andersen (Inside Out), Tipo and Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove), Alvin (The Chipmunk Adventure), Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Kenichi (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion), Sophie (The BFG), Mowgli (The Jungle Book), Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales), Shanti and Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2), Laura the Carrot (VeggieTales), Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland), Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland), Roshan (Ice Age), Penny (Bolt), Katsuro (OC), Inuyasha Jr. (OC), Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunk Adventure), Vanellope Von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Jubilenna Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina Di Caramello, Minty Zaki, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Citrusella Flugpucker, Torvald Batterbutter, Nougestia Brumblestain, Sticky Wipplesnit, Swizzle Malarkey and Rancis Fluggerbutter (Wreck-it Ralph) and The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Adults - Rapanzel (Tangled), Flynn Rider (Tangled), John Smith (Pocahontas), John Rolfe (Pocahontas 2: Journey to The New World), Thomas (Pocahontas), Ben and Lon (Pocahontas), Pocahontas, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine (Aladdin), Phoebus (The Huchback of Notre Dame), Quasimodo (The Huchback of Notre Dame), Esmeralda (The Huchback of Notre Dame), Roger (101 Dalmatians), Antia (101 Dalmatians), Prince Charming (Cinderella), Cinderella, Naveen (The Princess and The Frog), Tiana (The Princess and The Frog), Li Shang (Mulan), Fa Li (Mulan), Mulan, Shrek, Princess Fiona (Shrek), Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty), Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Geppetto (Pinocchio), Mrs. Tweed (The Fox and the Hound), Tarzan, Jane (Tarzan), Hercules, Magera (Hercules), Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha), Prince Derek (The Swan Princess), Princess Odette (The Swan Princess), Moana, Maui (Moana), Anastasia, Dimiti (Annstasia), Prince (Snow Write and the Seven Dwarfs), Snow Write (Snow Write and the Seven Dwarfs), Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon), Airstid (How to Train Your Dragon), Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon), Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2), Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardian), Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach), Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach), Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove), Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove), Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove), Malina (The Emperor's New School), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6), Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6), Fred (Big Hero 6), Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6), Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6), Prince Sirius (Sea Prince and the Fire Child), Princess Malta (Sea Prince and the Fire Child), Lady Amalthea (The Last Unicorn), Prince Lir (The Last Unicorn), Schmindrick (The Last Unicorn), Molly Grue (The Last Unicorn), Princess Teegra (Fire & Ice), Larn (Fire & Ice), Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service), Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid), Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire), Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire), Kayley (Quest for Camelot), Garrett (Quest for Camelot), Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura), Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie), Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie), Mario, Luigi (Mario), Princess Peach (Mario), Princess Daisy (Mario), Princess Rosalina (Mario), Wario (Mario), Waluigi (Mario), Link (The Legend of Zelda), Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda), King Harkinian (The Legend of Zelda), Impa (The Legend of Zelda), Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina), Thumbelina, Gru (Despicable Me), Wallace (Wallace and Gromit), Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit), Taran (The Back Cauldron), Princess Eilowny (The Black Cauldron), Tulio (The Road to El Dorado), Miguel (The Road to El Dorado), Chel (The Road to El Dorado), Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with Chance of Meatballs), Sam Sparks (Cloudy with Chance of Meatballs), Kristoff (Frozen), Anna (Frozen), Elsa (Frozen), Dracula (Holet Transylvania), Mavis (Hotel Transysylvania), Mowgli and Ranja's Father (The Jungle Book 2), Shanti's Mother (The Jungle Book 2), Massua (The Jungle Book 2), Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles), Elastigirl (The Incredibles), George Jetson (The Jetsons), Jane Jetson (The Jetsons), Wreck-It Ralph, Merida (Brave), Prince (The Nuttiest Nutcracker), Marie (The Nuttiest Nutcracker), Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales), Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales), Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales), Scooter Carrot (VeggieTales), Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales), Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales), Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales), Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales), Ash Ketchum (Pokémon), Misty (Pokémon), May (Pokémon), Dawn (Pokémon), Iris (Pokémon), Serena (Pokémon), Brock (Pokémon), Tracy (Pokémon), Celin (Pokémon), Clemont (Pokémon), Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo), Daplne Blake (Scooby-Doo), Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo), Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo), Mrs. Davis (Toy Story), Mr. and Mrs. Anderson (Toy Story 3), Al Wiggins (Toy Story 2), Woody (Toy Story), Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story), Bo Peep (Toy Story), Jessie (Toy Story 2), Barbie (Toy Story 3), Ken (Toy Story 3), Gabby Gabby (Toy Story 4) and Duke Caboom (Toy Story 4) *Mike/Guy Smiley - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Billy Biggle - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Ruby Biggle - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Freckles Biggle - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Elmo/Rudolph - Young Bambi (Bambi 1 & 2) *Zoe - Young Faline (Bambi 1 & 2) *Julia - Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed-Reindeer; 1998) *The Amazing Mumfrod - Bucky (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Merry - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Raindeer; 1998) *Oscar the Grouch - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) *Telly - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Baby Bear - Timon (The Lion King) *Ernie - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Bert - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Cookie Monster - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *Honker - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Harry Monster - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Grover - Iago (Aladdin) *Mr. Johnson - Zazu (The Lion King) *Grizzy - Elsa (Open Season 3) *Big Bird - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Snuffy/Dasher - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Pasties - Mice (Cinderella) *Stuckweed - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Animals - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Director - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Mary - Tuffy (Tom and Jerry) *Mary's Little Lamb - Tyke (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Hoots the Owl - Yoshi (Mario) *Wolfgang the Seal - Flit (Pocahontas) *Benny the Bunny - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Count Von Count - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Countess - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Slimey - Baby Scamp (Lady and the Tramp) *The Elephant - Tantor (Tarzan) *Gladys the Cow - Young Nala (The Lion King) *The Oinker Sisters - Tumper's Sisters (Bambi 1 & 2) *Black and Write Sheep - Muk and Luk (Balto; 1995) *Summer Squall - Bo the Donkey (The Star) *Buster the Horse/Dancer - Bullseye (Toy Story 2) *Fred the Wonder Horse/Cupid - Maximus (Tangled) *The Big Bad Wolf - Humphery (Alpha and Omega) *Lighting - Elliot (Open Season) *Mr. Dragon - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Humphrey - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Ingrid - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Baby Natasha - Young Scooby-Doo (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) *Blanket - Linus's Blanket (Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown) *Dorothy - Pascal (Tangled) *Gina - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of The NIMH) *Bob - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gordon - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Susan - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Irving - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Forgetful Jones - Mushu (Mulan 1 & 2) *Abby Cadabby - Jenna (Balto; 1995) *and lots of many more! Music Videos Stories #A Day at Old Mcdonald's Farm #I'd Like To Teach the World to Sing #Lullaby and Good Night, Sleep Tight #Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes #Sing Out, America! (Home On The Range) #A Day with the Animals #What I Want to Be! #The Wonderful World of Sports (Let's Play Ball) #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Doh #High Ho #Bedtime Stories and Songs (Pachirapong Style) #Sleepytime Songs and Stories (Pachirapong Style) #DTV 'Doggone' Valentine #DTV Monster Hits #The Bare Necessities #Sing Along (Pachirapong Style) #A Day at the Circus #You Can Fly! #Count It Higher: Great Music Vidoes from Sesame Street (Pachirapong Style) #Very Merry Christmas Songs #A Day at Camp #Fun with Music #Under the Sea #Disneyland Fun #Animals Hits! (a.k.a. Monster Hits) #Sing Yourself Silly! #Rock & Roll! #Dance Along! #Ride the Roller Coaster #I Love to Laugh! #Very Silly Songs #A Day of Fun #Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals #Bambi's Sing-Along Guessing Game #Be Our Guest #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Friend Like Me #Play Along Songs #Let's Go to Disneyland Paris! #If We Could Talk to The Animals #Sesame Streat: 25 Wonderful Years (Pachirapong Style) #Thumper Rabbit's Animal Songs #We All Sing Together #Sing-Along Earth Songs #The Twelve Days of Chistmas #Campout at Disney World #Let's Go to the Circus! #Celebrates Around the World (Pachirapong Style) #Animal Sing Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green #Courtry Sing-Alongs #My Favorite Songs #Boppin' with the LionCubs #The Best of Bambi #Circle of Life #Let's Put on the Show #Put Down the Duckie (Pachirapong Version) #Animal on Wheels #Baby Animals Songs #Beach Party at Walt Disney World #Sing Along with Princess Kate #Sing Along with Roxes Roxes #Just Around the Riverbend #Balto Sings! #Boris' Best Bites #Do the Alphablet (Pachirapong Style) #Learning to Share (Pachirapong Style) #Animal Sing Alongs: Animal Treasure Island #Bambicize #Imagine That! (Pachirapong Style) #Things That Fly #Baby Scamp's World Games (Pachirapong Style) #Topsy Tursy #Bambi Saves Christmas #Fievel Mousekewitz's Jug Band Christmas #Bernard and Miss Bianca #I Can Dance! #Angel's Window: Storytime Sing Along #The Early Years #I Can Do It! #Fiesta! (Pachirapong Style) #The Forestlands: Sing Along Songs #Mario and Friends: Sing-Along & Stories #Get Up and Dance (Pachirapong Style) #Telling the Truth (Pachirapong Style) #SmashTales: A Very Silly Sing-Along: Very Silly Songs! #Bambi Says Boo! #123 Count With Me (Pachirapong Style) #The Magic Years #Celebrates Around the World (Pachirapong Style) #Songs From Timmy Brisbycules #Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (Pachirapong Style) #Quiet Time (Pachirapong Style) #The Modern Classics #Balto Gets Lost #BambiPalooza! #The Great Numbers Game (Pachirapong Style) #The Alphabet Jungle (Pachirapong Style) #Adventures in Pridelands: Kovu's Birthday #Adventures in Pridelands: Meet the Lioncubs #Honer to Us All #Happy Hunting Party at Disneyland! #Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs (Pachirapong Style) #SmashTales: A Very Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness #Sing a Song with Kermit and Pikachu Too! #Kids' Favorite Songs (Pachirapong style) #Pat the Thumper Sing with Me #Jack's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom #The Adventures of Bambi in Grouchland Sing and Play/Featuring Bambi's World #The Forestlands: More Sing Along Songs #Sing a Song With Tiger! #Sesame Street: Let's Make Music (Pachirapong Version) #Mario and Friends: Mario's Trackside Tunes and Other Mario Adventures #Sesame Street: Music Works Wonder (Pachirapong Style) #Kids' Favorite Songs 2 (Pachirapong Style) #SmashTales: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Copper and Tod's Word Play #Mario and Friends: Mario's Magical Musical Ride and Other Mario Stories #SmashTales: Robin Sing Along Songs And More! #Faline's Dance Moves #Mario and Friends: TrackTunes and Songs and Other Mario Adventures #On My Way #Sesame Sings Karaoke (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Little Patch of Heaven #Smasorama Jukebox #Bambi's World: The Street We Live On! #What's the Name of That Song? (Pachirapong Style) #Disney Princess Songs Vol. 1 Once Upon a Dream #Mario and Friends: Songs From the Station #Happy Healthy Animals (Pachirapong Style) #Disney Princess Songs Vol. 2 Enchanted Tea Party #All-Star Alphabet (Pachirapong Style) #Disney Princess Songs Vol. 3 Perfectly Princess #Mario and Friends: Roundhouse Rhythms and Other Mario Adventures #Kids' Favorite Country Songs (Pachirapong Style) #Mario and Friends: The Classic Song and Story Collection and Other Mario Adventures #Bambi's Music Magic #Learning Rocks (Pachirapong Style) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express #Singing with the Stars (Pachirapong Style) #The Best of Bambi 2 #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Royal Animal Wedding #Bambi and Friends: The Letter Quest and Other Magical Tales #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Judy Hopps Party #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Princess Olivia Flaversham #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: An Animal for Every Season #Alphabelt Songs (Pachirapong Style) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: A Dash of Awesome #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: The Keys of Friendship #The Best of Bambi 3 #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Spooktacular Animal Tales #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders #The Best of Bambi 4 #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Cutie Mark Quests #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Friends Across Equestria #Bambi Can Do It! #Sing It, Bambi! #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Friends and Family #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Soarin' Over Equestria #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Everyanimal's Favorite Frights #Singing with the Stars 2 (Pachirapong Style) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Exploring the Crystal Empire Seasons #Kidsongs TV Show (Season 1) #Kidsongs TV Show (Season 2) #Kidsongs TV Show (Season 3) #Kidsongs TV Show (Season 4) #Kidsongs TV Show (Season 5) #Kidsongs TV Show (Season 6) Also See *Sesame Street (CodenameKidsNextDoorZone2011 Style) *Mario the Red Plumber and Friends *Bambi's World Category:Kidsongs Category:Pachirapong